A Promise
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: It all started with a promise. What if Lucy and Natsu were childhood friends? They were inseparable since birth. Unfortunately, the boy needed to move because of his Father's work. He left her a promise and a ring. Now, 7 years later, will he fullfill his promise? NaLu One Shot. Modern AU.. I don't own Fairy Tail!


_**Description**_ _: It all started with a promise. What if Lucy and Natsu were childhood friends? They were inseparable since birth. Unfortunately, the boy needed to move because of his Father's work. He left her a promise and a ring. Now, 7 years later, will he fullfill his promise? NaLu One Shot. Modern AU.. I don't own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 _RanRanRein14 here with another modern au! Have you guys read the latest manga update? I'm beyond frustrated! Especially with Mest/Doranbolt! He shouldn't have done that! Now, August is pissed!_

 _Enough of my rants. I want to thank you all for the positive feedback my other stories are receiving. You guys are the best! This is actually my first try in making short stories or one shots. I'm more comfortable in making multiple chapter type of story. I post them in Wattpad though. I've been writing stories for 3 years now actually. Even though i have that kind of experience, i can't seem to stop myself from committing grammatical errors and mispelling words. Forgive me for that.._

 _I don't own Fairy Tail, by the way..  
_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **~7 years ago~  
**

"Do you really have to move, Natsu?" A 10-year-old blonde asked the pink haired boy infront of her. It was a rather gloomy day. The sun was hiding behind thick grey clouds, not even peeking. The two kids were standing infront of a black car, waiting for it's departure. The mode of transportation was filled with bags, luggages, boxes and other necessary stuffs.

"I'm sorry, Luce. You know i would have stayed if i can, right?" A sad and depressing atmosphere was surrounding the two children. They were bestfriends, given that they practically grew up together due to their parents being close friends and neighbors. The two were inseparable. You wouldn't see Lucy without Natsu and the other way around. They even have occasional sleepovers. They're close. Super close even. Nothing seems to separate them. That was what Lucy originally thought until she turned 10. Apparently, Igneel, Natsu's dad, found a high paying job at the other side of the country. Even if it was against the will of his 11-year-old son, they needed to move. For the sake of a better future.

"But Crocus is too far! I heard from Dad that you'll need to ride a plane to get there!" Lucy sobbed loudly, panicking the pink haired boy. He hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her small figure, bringing her closer. The blonde stopped holding back the rest of her tears as she openly sobbed on the boy's chest, gripping his jacket tightly as if he'll disappear.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll find a way. It might take years but i'll come back to you. Ok?" Natsu stepped out of the hug and held her face with both hands, wiping the tears that seemed to be flowing constantly.

"Promise that you'll come back? That you won't forget me?" Her brown eyes shone with hope as she stared up at him. The boy chuckled and fished out a box from his hoodie's pocket. Slowly, he opened it, revealing a beautiful ring that hung in a silver necklace chain. Carefully pulling it out of its case, the ring was also silver, designed with ruby gems as it hung gracefully on the chain, effectively like an actual pendant.

"Lucy Heartfilia, i promise i'll look for you when we're older. I'll come back to you and we'll be together again." The young pyro clasped the necklace on her neck, grinning at her flushed face.

"Why did you give me this?" The blonde gestured to the beautiful jewelry, a clueless look on her face.

"So, i can recognize you in the future, silly."

"Why is it a necklace then? Isn't this suppose to be a ring?"

"Yeah. But let's save that when we're older. Promise me that you'll let me be the one who'll put it on you, okay?" The blonde was confused but nodded nonetheless. They were running out of time. Igneel made that clear when he called his son, telling him to ride the car.

"I'll wait for you then, Natsu." Her brown eyes crystallized, brimming with tears once again. The boy was close to tears as well. He gave her one last hug, it was tight and passionately. Letting go, he kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Bye for now, Luce. I'll see you in a few years?"

"Yeah. Bye, Natsu. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

* * *

 **~Present Time~  
**

Now a 17-year-old grade 10th highschool girl, Lucy Heartfilia ran across the campus to her next class. She was running late and it was all thanks to her dream. It was a scene or memory of when she and her childhood friend separated years ago. Stupid as it may sound, she still held on to his promise. She almost never takes off her necklace, silently hoping that he'll return like he said. All those years, she turned down all boys who tried to pique her interest. After so long, she still hasn't moved on. Lucy was still inlove with her childhood friend.

The ring sitting peacefully on it's chain around her neck wasn't helping her either. A few years back, she discovered that it was actually an engagement ring. She also figured the meaning behind his words before. _'Promise me that you'll let me be the one who'll put it on you, okay?_ ' She can't help but wonder if he actually meant was marriage. Was it possible that Natsu proposed to her?

"You made it, Lu-chan!" Her petite bluenette friend giggled, watching her sat down while trying to catch her breath.

"That was close." The blonde breath out a sigh of relief as she rampage through her back, taking out her textbook and pen.

"Hey, Lu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask.. Where did you get that necklace?" Unconsciously, the blonde held the ring in between her thumb and index finger.

"This? An old friend gave it to me." She shrugged nonchalantly, wanting to drop the topic. The bluenette didn't seemed to notice as she pushed on.

"An old friend? Lu-chan, that's an actual engagement ring!" She exclaimed, earning them looks from their classmates. The blonde blushed and pulled her noisy friend towards her.

"Shhh, you're giving them the wrong idea, Levy-chan. I'm not engaged if that's what you're thinking."

"Eh? Then why did he give it to you?! It is a 'he', right?"

"For the sake of a promise! And yes, he's a boy." Rolling her chocolate brown eyes, she watched her energetic bestfriend jumped slightly like a little girl on Christmas Day.

"Who is he?!"

"He's Natsu Dragneel. He gave it to me when he moved away 7 years ago." She can only arch an eyebrow as she watched her small bookworm friend's eyes widened in disbelief.

"N-Natsu?! Lu-chan, he's-" Levy didn't have the chance to continue her statement as their homeroom teacher entered their room, telling them to quiet down. Annoyed, she huffed before sitting on the chair beside the blonde, who giggled in amusement. Lucy was curious as to why her friend reacted like she did. Was it possible that she knew her childhood friend? Whatever it is, she'll find out at Lunch.

"Class, we have a new student today. I want you to treat him well, understand?" The class erupted with agreement as the teacher called the newbie in. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched a pink haired boy enter their room. Her assumptions was proven when she recognized the familiar pair of deep onxy eyes, his bright grin which showcases his sharp fangs and scaly white scarp that was wrapped on his neck. At that point, she knew it was him. It had to be him!

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, 18 years old. I just recently moved from Crocus." During his introduction, his eyes met hers. The blonde sucked in a breath as he flashes her his signature grin. Oh, how she missed that smile..

"Any questions for Mr. Dragneel?"

"Why Magnolia? Isn't Crocus at the other side of the continent?" A purple haired girl, Laki Olietta, asked. The rest of the class agreed with her, completely oblivious of the exchange the long separated friends had.

"This was my hometown. I had promised a special girl that i'll come back to her. And i'm here to fullfill that." Lucy was shocked, ignoring the 'aww's and comments that her classmates had cheered. Her sole focus was on the teenage boy who confidently declared his purpose. She was touched. Aside from being called 'special', he had returned and kept his promise to her. He could have continued on with his life and forget about her but he chose not to. She was so glad she didn't either. Not like she could. He was her first love after all.

"Do you know where she is? Does she attend this school?" The whole class was intrigued by their new classmate's lovestory. It was rare to find someone like him who would value someone so much for so long.

"Yeah. She still have the same address. She also does attend this school." The blonde can only blush in embarrassment but to her relief, none of her classmates, except Levy, knew that it was her that he's talking about. They were too focused on him that they didn't even realize that the topic of their conversation was just around. Natsu still haven't drop off an obvious clue. He was enjoying seeing her long time bestfriend blush so deeply. God, he can't get enough of her.

"Can you describe her for us? We can help you look for her." Mirajane, their class' resident matchmaker, asked, her eyes were practically gleaming with excitement. The pink haired guy chuckled and run a hand through his hair.

"Well. She's a weirdo with long golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes." He started, earning him a scowl from the blonde beauty.

"She's a moody girl who loves to write and read. A freakin' genius and smarty pants. She's also in this class." Loud whispers and murmurs erupted when he said the last sentence. They were starting connecting the puzzle pieces. Some were smart enough to caught on, giving the tensed blonde glances. Most of them were her close friends; Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, and a few more.

"She has on a ring on a necklace chain around her neck. And lastly, her name's Luigi." The blonde had enough. She stood from her seat, almost knocking her chair over and catching everyone's attention, and threw a notebook at the transferee's direction. He caught it with ease, giving the flushed blonde a smirk.

"My name's Lucy, Idiot!" She shouted, earning a chuckle from the boy. Realizing what she had done, she squeaked an apology and sat back down, trying to conceal her face with her hands.

"Decided to finally reveal yourself huh, Luce?"

"Shut up.." was her muffled reply, causing everyone to laugh. The 18-year-old teen shook his head and walked over her desk. Crouching down to it's height, she patted her head. The girl looked up to him in surprise.

"Found you, Luce. Sorry i took 7 years to come back to you. It took a while before i managed to convinced my old man. Also, i needed to wait until i turn 18 to be able to travel and live here on my own. " her eyes softened as she reached out to ruffle his pink locks.

"Don't worry. You kept your promise, that's all that matters." A smirk then grazed his lips.

"I kept mine. It's time you keep yours." The writer looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. Her flushed cheeks still haven't calmed down, the embarrassment of being—and is still—the center of attention is too much.

"What promise?" He frowned and pouted, making her feel bad and guilty.

"You promised that i'll be the one who'll put that on you in the future, remember?" He pointed at the ring that was hanging from her neck. Gasps was heard across the room, Lucy can't help but joined in. They all knew what he meant.

"N—Natsu?! What a—are you talking about?! W—We're still young to be t—thinking of that!" The guy chuckled and pinched her cheek. She was too cute, he declared.

"I don't mind waiting another 7 years for you." She was shocked but managed to surpress a smile. That was Natsu, after all. A guy full of surprises..

"You're such a dork, Natsu." His smile widened even more at her words. She may not have straightforwardly answered, but he knew that was her way of saying yes.

The class cheered at the newly reunited childhood friends—sweethearts. They may have been separated for years but their love for each other never once faded nor wavered. It was true and absolute. Pure and passionate. Lovers that were separated and reunited by fate and destiny..

* * *

 **~7 years after~  
**

A 24-year-old best selling author walked her way towards the aisle. It was her wedding day. After reuniting with her childhood bestfriend 7 years ago, Lucy and Natsu was almost inseparable. It turned out that Natsu was Gajeel's, Levy's boyfriend, cousin. The bluenette doesn't know him personally but his boyfriend mentioned him a few times before which was why she was familiar with his name. It was a small world, indeed. They became an official couple after they graduated highscool. They went to the same college. She took Literature while he settled with engineering. Lucy's first published her book at the age of 21, which happens to be inspired by their own lovestory. The public enjoyed it and wished them the best of luck.

On their graduation day, which also happens to be the 7 year anniversary of their reunion, Natsu got down on one knee and proposed to her infront of everyone. He finally slipped the ring in her finger. Their promises was fullfilled but another one was made; a promise of forever. It took them a year to prepare, finding jobs, saving and preparing for their wedding. Now, they were finally infront of the priest and aisle, ready for a new chapter of their life.

It was a long journey. Now, the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel smiled at the cheering crowd as they admired the promise/engagement ring on Lucy's finger which was now being accompanied by another; a wedding ring which was the exact same replica as her husband's.

They were two individuals who was played by fate. They were separated and reunited. A love story that was 14 years in the making..


End file.
